Rules and Terms of Service
Rules and Terms of Service Rules: Alternate accounts or any other attempt to cheat the system will be met with heavy punishment. Respect everyone - Do not intentionally harass or offend any other member on the server. No NSFW - We do not allow any form of directly sexual/NSFW work content, such as nudity or pornography. We allow NSFW memes, but extreme and memes showing nudity or pornography is not tolerated at all! Don't spam - Spam is considered sending a mass amount of content-less messages in a short period of time. Racism and discrimination - we take it very seriously and you will be punished severely. Disrespectful jokes - intentionally making fun of suicide, mental illnesses and the like will not be tolerated. Use the correct channels - Use the channels for their purposes. For example - and specifically - don't use bot commands in #chat-chat, but rather in #bot-commands Staff members - staff have the final say in everything and are to be respected at all times. If you find yourself disagreeing with a certain staff member's discretion, you may send a message to the same staff member or a different one and politely ask for an appeal. Terms of Service: Raids This server is NOT affiliated with the raids that occur in other discords in any shape or form. It is not to be used as a platform to promote and/or organize raids on others. If users are found to be participating in a raid on Discord and/or discussing raids/raiding, they will be immediately banned with no warning and reported. We encourage users to report this to staff immediately. Raids and/or discussion of it are STRICTLY forbidden on this server - attempts to bypass this rule will be a ban. Please be nice to each other! No toxicity!!! Racism, homophobia, inappropriate language, and other forms of bigotry is not tolerated and will be dealt with accordingly. Being disrespectful towards others isn't the right way to handle things either. Keep your toxicity somewhere else, nobody wants it here. It is OK to have a couple of disagreements but please handle it in a mature manner and/or take it to the DMs. No bot usage and/or forms of spam Please do not post ASCII art, copypastas or other forms of spam. We have a channel for bot commands which you can use whenever and however you like. Please go to #bot-commands. Memes can go to #memes. (Edgy memes can result in a ban.) No advertisements of discord servers on the server and/or DMs. This will result in a ban. Voice Channels Do not micspam or constantly yell in ANY of the voice chats as it creates a bad experience for everyone and makes a toxic environment. Racism, homophobia, inappropriate language, and other forms of bigotry in voice channels are not allowed. Please be kind to each other and do not harass/troll others. We encourage users to report this by DMing this to staff. Threats, Doxxing, Harassment, Trolling Any threats against users and/or the harassment of others is not allowed. Any attempts of doxxing and/or the sharing of others' personal information will result in a ban. Please do not share any personal information with others if you want to minimize this which includes the posting of SS numbers or addresses. Once it is out - nothing we can do about it. NSFW/Extreme Content NSFW content is not allowed outside of NSFW channels. This includes but is not limited to; gore, vore, pornography, rule34, NSFW art. Any instance of NSFW whether it be outside NSFW channels or somebody's DMs (without consent) will result in a ban. Name and Avatar Policy Having any foreign characters (unicode and symbols(European Languages are fine)) in your name is not allowed. Emojis are OK if we can still ping you. If you wish to keep your username, please change your server nickname. Impersonation of staff, bots, and/or Mad is not allowed. Racist, political, NSFW, and/or discriminatory/offensive user or nicknames and profile pictures is not allowed. We will request you to change it, if you do not comply, it will be a ban. This also includes anything that may be in violation of the rules. Alt Accounts You are not allowed to have any alternate accounts on this server. Seriously - don't. You will be banned for that.